monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Brute Tigrex
|Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Limping |Habitats = Volcano (3rd), Sandy Plains, Volcanic Hollow, Primal Forest, Everwood, Dunes, Heaven's Mount, Elder's Recess, Guiding Lands |Monster Size = 2169.38 cm 1579.21 cm |Monster Relations = Tigrex, Grimclaw Tigrex, Molten Tigrex, Diorekkusu, Dyuragaua, Mi Ru |Generation = Third }} Brute Tigrex are Flying Wyverns and Subspecies of Tigrex introduced in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. Physiology Brute Tigrex features a darker, more muted color palette of various shades of grey, brown, and beige. It apparently possesses a more robust set of lungs than the common species, as evidenced by its increased roaring capacity. It has a more powerful set of forelimbs, and has adapted to live in harsher environments than any other variety of Tigrex. Abilities Brute Tigrex is capable of using its powerful forelimbs to trample opponents, and can produce incredibly concussive roars which can send nearby objects flying. Behavior This subspecies will exhibit similar behavior to its common counterpart, but it more brutal and aggressive when approaching and engaging prey and attackers alike. Habitat Brute Tigrex is known to inhabit harsh environments such as Volcanoes and Deserts. Game Appearances Main Series * Monster Hunter Portable 3rd (Introduced) * Monster Hunter 4 * Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate * Monster Hunter World: Iceborne Spin-offs * MH Diary: Poka Poka Felyne Village G * Monster Hunter Stories Game Data For details on older games this monster has appeared in, see Brute Tigrex Guides. MH4U Breakable Parts Materials For carves and materials from other games, see Brute Tigrex Carves Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Brute Tigrex Carves/MH4U-High-rank|High rank||true Brute Tigrex Carves/MH4U-G-rank|G-rank Equipment For more information, see Brute Tigrex Equipment In-Game Description Gallery For more images, see Brute Tigrex Photo Gallery Notes General Notes= General Notes: *Despite its name being Brute Tigrex, it doesn't have any relation with the Brute Wyvern Monster Type. *Brute Tigrex shares its music theme with Tigrex. *Brute Tigrex's roar requires HG Earplugs to block and causes damage to hunters. *In one of Capcom's official artbooks, Hunter Encyclopedia 2 (released in 2006), there is a Tigrex-like wyvern bearing a similar palette of colors: *There are two more of these in the 2008 Monster Hunter Illustrations artbook, one of the extinct Wyvernrex, the ancestor of all flying wyverns and one less dark-colored Tigrex-like wyvern: BlackPseudowyvernCreatureArtwork.JPG Another Dark Grex.JPG |-|MHP3 Notes= Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Notes: *When the Brute Tigrex is low on Stamina, it stumbles and falls over whenever it tries to make an immediate second charge at the Hunter. *Eating an Aptonoth, Slagtoth, or Rhenoplos helps the Brute Tigrex regain its Stamina. It may drop a shiny when it begins eating its prey. *When enraged, some parts of its face and arms will become inflamed. *During rage mode, when it jumps backward, its next attack would most probably be charging towards a player, stop in front of its current position and use Super Roar. *The Brute Tigrex appears in a quest with the regular Tigrex in the Sandy Plains. |-|MH4U Notes= Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Notes: *Brute Tigrex can be infected by the Frenzy Virus. *In the Everwood, when it stands in a watery area, its rocks cause Waterblight. *In G-rank, it no longer taunts after the Super Roar attack. **When infected, Brute Tigrex can do its Super Roar twice in a row. It is also capable of running at the hunter and turning 4 times when infected. *The quest details of the G2 Quest, Advanced: A Black Day, erroneously call Brute Tigrex "Black Tigrex". |-|MHWI Notes= Monster Hunter World: Iceborne Notes: *Brute Tigrex can be found in the Guiding Lands by raising the Rotten region to level 6. Additionally, it will start appearing in investigations in the Elder's Recess after encountering it for the first time. *Brute Tigrex can perform a tornado like roar similar to that of the Zenith Tigrex from the Frontier series. However in comparison, it only turns around at a 180 degree angle before finishing the attack. External Links Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate: Localization & A Helping Hand Category:Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:Flying Wyverns Category:Large Flying Wyverns Category:Subspecies Category:MHP3 Monsters Category:MHP3 Large Monsters Category:MH4 Monsters Category:MH4 Large Monsters Category:MH4U Monsters Category:MH4U Large Monsters Category:MHWI Monsters Category:MHST Monsters